


Nikito

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blood and Torture, Child Abduction, Child Abuse, Dark Character, Death, Disturbing, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Murder cases, OCC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Akihito is a monster with hideous past, and not a prey like we all know"</p><p>                       Inspired by Nikita and Femme Fatale</p><p>Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane. I have no claim with anything on this finder characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The hunter is back on the roof. One he stalks nightly. He blended into the darkness moving with it like a second skin. He crouched low, rested the gun on the corner, and he peered through the scope of his custom made sniper. He studied the mass of bodies below. The night is alive with its prowlers.

Homeless beggars, prostitutes, and druggies go about their way. Illegal transaction can be seen in every dark alley, every run down corner there’s a predator and a prey, but not the hunter. He’s none of those. He has bigger one to bag tonight, one that was on his list long ago.

His target is an influential member of the government keeping a mistress in the area. Up in the tallest building of this filthy side of the city.

This man is a little hard to find. It took him weeks to finally get the information about the mistress, and months of surveillance just for tonight. Once every two months he comes here to release his frustration on the poor prostitutes body. He would beat her senseless until she’s black and blue before doing his business with her.

He would then leave her with wad of cash enough for two months, until his next visit.

No.

He wouldn’t let him leave, tonight is his final visit. He felt sorry for the woman, but she has to find a better way to live her life than this. She can if she tried hard enough.

The hunter sucked in the air between his teeth, close one of his eyes while the other focus on his target, and then pull the trigger with precision.

One bullet, one kill, as the woman screamed where the man falls with a bullet hole between his eyes.

The hunter got up and gathers his belongings. Clad with black clothes and cloak by the night. He maneuvers through, ladders, stairs, alleys and bleachers until he reaches the safety. He padded through the bridge and discarded his gun and his gloves while crossing it.

He lit his cigarette and walks further. The killer smoke vanishes in a trail of curvy lines behind him. A few more yards where his motorcycle is conveniently tuck away. One name scratches from his list and thirty nine to go. He needed a new weapon for the next one.

Slugging his tiny backpack, he cranks the engine, on the lights and cruises the street like nothing happened.

 

            He can’t sleep. No he cannot afford to sleep yet. They are always there hunting him. Thier eyes begging him to stop what was happening, but he can’t help. No matter how hard he tried. Two pair of strong hands on each side was holding him. He was kneeling down on the bloodstain floor. One hand cupped his face, forcing him to watch the scene.

What did they do to deserve it?

Were they bad kids?

They did what was asked of them. They clean the house, did the laundry, wash the dishes, folded thier clothes. They were happy even though they only eat twice a day.

They were content in that small run down house because they were together. The four of them is trying really hard to make it work. Living day by day in poverty.

He promise them he would one day find a good job, and he would move them out of that dump. He would help his skin and bone mother make it all better. He promise he wouldn’t get married, will never have a child, will stay with them until his last breath, and will take care of them forever.

He’s very tired, but he can’t close his eyes...not yet...not until he finds the next target.

That filthy man, who didn’t have a soul to spare thier innocent and young body, they don't know how to feel pity violating Nikki first, just because no one will dare to say anything. They are all in it together. They are not in danger of getting uncovered will all the money they can use to buy out secrecy.

It’s paradoxical.

They are part of renowned people in the nation. Respected and look upon to make lives better, to help those in needs, they even donate and support charities, local and international aiding the unfortunates of the world. You see them all the time in the news, TV, finance tabloid and magazines. They are icons of the country, but they shed thier skin once a month snake like.

They let thier hair down in brutal way. They cast aside thier mask of day-to-day obligation and good image. They relieved thier killing weight in expense of somebody else they called trash of the community.

Individuals that has nothing and struggling to survive, no one will notice if they’re gone missing, no one will bother to bury them if they’re found dead, or floating in the sea.

They get aroused more when presented with violence, lust when they see someone gets violated, and contentment when they watch someone die because of them.

He sighs in relieve after discovering the next man. A revered diet member, that requires care to deal with. It’s all right; he has all the time in the world. He has nothing to live for, no one to come home to, he merely survive to bring them down. Make them pay for what they did. Content at last he closed his eyes and rest for the long nights ahead.

 

The diet member has a beautiful wife, young daughter and son. Would he beat his family too, he chuckled sarcastically. He can’t, of course he can’t, it’s not possible. He cared too much for his families’ public image. A domestic scandal would ruin that. His family will remain ignorant of his double persona.

He liked the idea of the world thinking he makes a lot of difference, by attending social parties, dumping chunks of cash for the needy and orphans, and he reaps the reward selfishly.

The crowd buzz with every press conference supporting him, people listens to his opinions and request. Too bad he had seen the worst of it. No amount of money will buy him out. The long passage of time will not heal the scars inside him; inner peace will never come to aid the hunter’s lost soul.

Good things come to those who wait patiently. The respected man can only keep his good appearance for too long. His need to get personal satisfaction is strong. He has to taste complacency, the opposite of what he is in the eyes of the society.

Tonight the man is looking for something special. He favors very young man or woman who’s into violent sexual intercourse. The closest one he could get outside of that organization he frequents.

The hunter was there to provide that fantasy; he would lure the respected man to an isolated place, which is not a problem, he has other means on his disposal. The hunter is a very good-looking man. His porcelain skin is unquestionable; his body and facial features can make people turn thier heads without trying anything.

He spikes the man drinks making him hornier and more willing. It makes him agree to anything he commands. He leads the diet member to an abandoned warehouse near the beach, no hotel, he like it outside in the open he stated. The hunter manage to sway the man that he like the diet member tied up first, so the respected man agreed with his own condition that he would be allowed to be very violent with the hunter.

The answer is yes of course, but the diet wouldn’t have a chance once tied up.

The hunter secured the diet member into the chair with only his underwear on. The hunter then strips his own clothes in slow motion placing a small distance between them. He pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his toned slender upper body and waist. The diet member didn’t hide his satisfaction, staring at the prize in front of him, already violating the hunter in his mind.

The hunter proceed to unzip his pants, his boxers followed, his socks and shoes next, until he was bared from head to toe. He removed his watch, nothing left behind on his body.

The diet member became more excited; desire clouded his eyes paired with heavy intake of air. His adrenaline was pumping “What is your name young man?” he ask while panting.

“Nikito” the hunter replied, but his eyes were cold. No excitement there, no erection either.

The diet member didn’t bother to look at his expression. What he wants is the hunter’s body, writhing in pain beneath him.

“Where have you been hiding all this time Nikito? We should have met eons ago” the diet is fully erected with a smug face, confident and thrilled, his eyes glimmers with lust while licking his dry lips in anticipation.

“Oh, but you do know me Mr. Tanaka. You’ve known me for ten years now actually” the hunter explained to the puzzled man tied in the chair.

“Where did I met you Nikito?” he’s chuckling. “I wouldn’t miss a pretty young thing like you if we did”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk” the hunter muttered with his finger swaying back and forth. “Such a cold treatment. I’m really hurt by that Mr. Tanaka”

“But, I’ll forgive you. It’s been ten years now. I’m sure you wouldn’t remember me”

“...As a matter of fact, I’m quite sure you would never remember me after two days that time either” Nikito just stood there while explaining. The coldness of the warehouse didn’t bother him. It reminded him he’s still alive and fulfilling his task. “Shall I enlighten you sir?”

“Please do Nikito” the diet Tanaka smirks.

“Very well, since you insist. I believe you deserve that much” Nikito stated. “You see, somewhere here in Japan there is a gentlemen club that’s not listed in any government files. No license, no records no traces that it even existed”

“The place is owned by several wealthy secret society to realized thier sexual fantasy. It’s designed to accommodate people watching a show, hidden underground, accessible only via tunnel from different locations of the city. There are few entrances that are carefully concealed. Completely mask from the residents above the ground”

“What the club offers is a rare entertainment once a month. A delicacy if you like fine cuisine. The wealthy patrons choose the agenda for the night; they have man doing the dirty workload for them. All they have to do was enjoy the drinks, sit back, and watch to thier hearts content”

“Does it ring a bell Mr. Tanaka?” Nikito stopped for a moment, needing to know if his audience is actively listening.

The diet aura changed. No longer sexually aroused. He started sweating which makes Nikito happy.

“Would you like me to continue, now that you remember sir?” Nikito eagerly asked once more.

“I think that was summer, wait, maybe it was winter. I really can’t tell. I haven’t spoke to anyone about that time you know. I’m glad I could share this conversation with you sir”

“Lets just say its winter for the sake of the story, since it was cold that night. Who cares about the exact details right?”

“Anyway, there were three children that night ten years ago. A nine-year-old boy and two girls, they were siblings you see, inseparable, close to each other. The two girls are identical twins. They are seven years old”

“The kids were already beaten badly before the show. They were covered with bruises, was starving for days, and malnourished” Nikito continued, slowly walking towards his nicely stack clothes he sheds earlier. He retrieved two small knives, one hunting knife and a small sushi knife. He tested the sushi knife first.

He was pleased with its sharpness. “They were abducted from thier rundown home, and thier mother was killed on the spot. The helpless mother can’t fight the strong men that time. She was very sickly”

“The children were bound, gagged and thrown in the trunk” Nikito eyed the man that’s shaking now.

“Was the rope too tight Mr. Tanaka” he ask politely when he realized the man was struggling to be freed from his confinement. “Would you like me to make you comfortable?”

Nikito didn’t wait for response. He walks around behind the man and connected a chain to hoist the man up. “Was that better?” he continued to speak.

“I’m a diet member, you can’t kill me you sick fuck”

“Oh, you’re mistaken sir...I won’t kill you just yet, I believe the correct terms is torture”

“A question for you Mr. Tanaka, you like violence right, liked how someone breaks down in front of your eyes. See the blood flowing from thier body, but have you ever experience blood bath? Looking closely how red blood is, feel its sticky texture in your fingertips and body, smell it”

“You see, my body shivers in excitement from the thought of having your blood spilled all over this closed area, I would like to feel it trickled down my skin, warm, heavy and thick, fresh from you’re body”

“You’re bluffing” Tanaka grunts. “You’re not going to kill me, you can’t...I’m important and people will look for me. You’re dead meat when I get my hands on you. You piece of shit”

Nikito flips the knife. The gleaming blades cast a sparkling light on Tanaka’s eyes “How do you like having your body cut open? Hmm, from your chest down to your stomach, perhaps?”

“Would you like that? Technically speaking sir you don’t have a choice, but to participate”

This is no longer his fetish fantasy he had wanted. The young man in front is a ghost from his past. “Ple...please have some mercy young man...I...I have a family and children” The powerful diet member began pleading realizing his faith is real.

Family?

Nikito’s eyes became shaded to that. He’s done talking. He hoisted the older man higher. He no longer allows his feet to touch the floor. He managed to bind the man’s feet after a few attempts of kicking him. He gags his mouth; no longer need his voice too.

He slides the back of the sushi knife up to Tanaka’s thighs “I wouldn’t move if I were you, unless you want Tanaka junior decapitated”

Tanaka started sobbing. Warm liquid ooze out where the juncture of his thighs connected.

“Hmm, didn’t your parents teach you not to pee in your pants Tanaka-san?” Nikito smirk, his shaded eyes were somehow not smiling at all.

His body relaxed and taking his time. He cut what little clothing Tanaka has “Now were both naked, shall we start?”

“...We should add some music to this room don’t you think?” Nikito walks away again; he retrieved his phone and played his favorite music. The bass and strings are mellow and low, enough to still hear his captured prey’s agony for what was about to happen.

Nikito held the hunter’s knife on his other hand while he advances back to Tanaka-san. He circled around on the man’s back. He traces his fingertips to his shoulder blade, and then leans over.

“My mom’s favorite song you know. I can’t help, but loved it” He whisper on the older man’s ears, and then he stabbed him in the back.

Tanaka started wiggling, his body in great pain. The wound was deep. The knife’s point went through like butter. Just then, the artist started singing, while he suffers.

_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

_On the day that you were born the angels got together._

_And decided to create a dream comes true._

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

“Oh my! You’re blood is really dripping! It’s so beautiful, you should have seen it” Nikito helped himself with the drizzling blood and smelled it. Cupping his hands and let it flow on his arms.

He’s like a child playing with water in the faucet. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the moment. He closes his eyes and releases a relentless and fiendish laugh, while tears flows on his cheeks. His voice now changed. There was a hint of happiness and deep sadness at the same time, while he continues to listen to the song.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together._

_And decided to create a dream comes true._

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._


	2. Chapter 2

            Asami Ryuichi, the man of the hour recalled  Tanaka’s wife pleading for his help. The diet member was found drain of blood, hanged, and his stomach cut open. There were small cuts all over his body, mostly tracing every visible blood vessel, slicing it just enough to keep the blood flowing.

Looking at the pictures, it took at least two agonizing hours before Tanaka finally reaches his limit. The killer at least made it easier on his last moment. He has a cut on his throat, a stab on the nape and on his back. Two days have passed before they found the body. Maggots were already there, squirming on his flesh, tunneling on his swollen remains.

Mrs. Tanaka received an envelope after her husband was missing for forty-eight hours. Inside the envelope was a plain white card with a name called “Nikito”.

The back of the card has the address of an abandoned warehouse where the corpse was. There was a mini disc inside as well. Asami had played it on his laptop. There was nothing in it. Just one file that lasted 3:41 minutes, it was the famous song “Close to You” by Karen Carpenter.

Mrs. Tanaka’s only mistake was going to the media right away before consulting him or the police. The news became an overnight frenzy. The killer was then dubbed as “The Carpenter Serial Killer” because of the music on the disc.

The Carpenter collections became a sensation hit once again. Individuals around were playing it, radio stations, TV and just about everywhere.

Asami pulled his cancer stick and played the music once again while lighting his cigarette. He sat back and stared at the ceiling, watching the smoke swirl around before disappearing in the air. Melodious voice floats throughout the room as he pushes the control up. There’s no meaning or clues behind it. Most probably the piece were important to the killer.

He can’t have that; only he can lay havoc in the city he owns. His turf is being disturbed and he didn’t like it one bit.

What were the killer’s motives to his city?

Was it to challenged him or personal dispute with the diet member?

He had asked Mrs. Tanaka to keep quite about the issue and let him handle the situation. He had alerted his people inside the police station as well to keep an eye on anything unusual.

Asami Ryuichi has to know anything and everything in and out of his territory.

The late diet is a member of an elite class organization under his watch, so is the other political member that was assassinated a month in half ago while meeting one of his mistress in the outskirt of the city.

Of course he kept tab of everybody, and somehow Asami feels it’s all connected. Whoever it was, will be punish by his hands.

He deployed his best men to guard the remaining members of that elite organization. He wanted to draw out the one responsible by having to play with his rules.

 

            For the next month, Nikito’s target was well guarded. The next one on his list is the CEO of a security company. The honorable Takashi Wada, fifty years old, no mistress and devoted to his young wife. At least that’s what the paper and the Internet says, but Nikito knows better.

Blast Security Incorporated is the number one supplier of software security protection to a lot of major business. It protects thier mainframe from hacking thier inside data. It seems somebody else had step in to protect the corrupted people on his list. He needed assistance and creativity to infiltrate the company.

The time to use that, which he concealed is now, he sold his soul to the devil just to obtain that program. A visit to an old friend is also needed. He never thought he would resort into it, but he has no choice. He needed an eye to watch his back.

Nikito had done his research. The men guarding those on the list belongs to Asami Ryuichi. A very powerful man and owner of Sion, he was not part of the list, but he has no business in meddling on his affairs either.

No one can stop him from taking his revenge. He should not stick his nose on this one. Nikito doesn’t care who’s in the way; he’ll get his man period. If he has to eliminate Asami Ryuichi, so be it, but he’ll try to avoid that from happening as much as possible.

Nikito got up early the next morning; he boarded the train for ten minutes and was softly knocking on a decent art store. The doors low peephole flicked, and then the locked followed revealing a man two years older than him in wheelchair.

“Its you” the man muttered reversing his wheelchair to let him in. “If you’re here, then that means you needed that and me”

“Am I right Akihito?”

“It is Takato, you’re absolutely right old friend”...


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito spent the whole two days inside the ground storeroom of Takato’s art store. He activated Pandora’s box that was idle for three years. From there on he can map up the city locating his targets.

Takato opens the door to his underground studio. He was greeted by solitaire song that was playing on a small speaker.  It’s Akihito’s only solace in life. He can’t sleep without listening to any of Carpenter’s music, the only remnant of his past, the only way he felt connected to his lost love ones, and whatever humanity left in him.

Out of five of them that night, Akihito got the worse bargain. The two of them are the only ones that survived. He owe his life to his friend, if it weren’t for Aki’s sheer determination to survive he would have been dead there and then.

Until now Takato still couldn’t imagine how a nine-year-old malnourish boy managed to drag him from that place, to the sewer and into the safety. He could’ve sworn Akihito was possessed that night with super human strength, or was it the rage he was bottling inside.

It’s so very painful to think of thier past, even after ten years. The silence was swallowed by the mellow music as Takato stop playing the tragedy they went through inside his head.

There was a man

A lonely man

Who lost his love through his indifference

A heart that cared that went unshared until it died, within his silence

And solitaires the only game in town

And every road that takes him takes him down

And by himself it's easy to pretend He'll never love again

And keeping to himself he plays the game

Without her love it always ends the same

While life goes on around him everywhere

He's playing solitaire...

 

He focus his attention to his tired friend sleeping on the bare, cold concrete floor. A small makeshift pillow was push under his head, another pillow in front of him, and his facing the doorway.

He slowly wheels himself in to check his friend. He turned the power off from the speaker, when Akihito’s eyes flew open, gun pointed between his eyes, breathing evenly, eyes shaded with killing intent.

He had forgotten how dangerous Akihito was. His hands were steady on the trigger; it never quivers, not even once, even after just waking up. His skill on handling guns is always steady. He can aim at his target without looking directly. A control and skills he had developed with the passing of time.

“Aki, its just me Takato” he said in low tone of voice, until Akihito was fully awake.

Akihito realized where he is and the person facing him. He lowered the gun and flicks the safety lock.

He then reaches for his own cancer stick, lights it and inhale a deep nicotine fix. Akihito taps the button of the stereo and continues playing the music. “S...sorry about that Takato” another hit from his cigarette.

“No harm done” Takato replied. “I see you still like sleeping on the floor. You’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful”

Akihito didn’t say anything. He scoots over near the wall, and rested his head on it sitting up. He continues to smoke, while Takato wheels towards the monitors lined up on the next wall.

The Pandora machine is still blinking.

Pandora is the latest in cutting edge espionage technology. Akihito was part creator of it together with a genius man that died in an accident a while back.

It doesn’t exist anywhere in the market. It can secretly connects to the biggest communications satellite orbiting earth, and capable of accessing any panoramic security camera worldwide.

No one can hide from it. Every living person in the globe rich, or poor can be track, pin point its exact location if Akihito wishes it to. It doesn’t matter how much money you have, how high your security precautions, and how well guarded you are, as long as any communication device exist you will be seen.

Human privacy can be breach with such a small device the size of a dime, carefully planted in Akihito’s custom-made watch.

He also notices the names and addresses of those people scribbles on the notepad. “Are these the only ones you need?”

Akihito didn’t move, but he responded. “Eighteen of them are out of the country at the moment, twenty are well guarded”

“Like those guards can stop you,” Takato answered without looking. “I’ll help you map your target tonight, so open the access for me will you”

Akihito nodded, closed his eyes, and with invisible control, the machine responds to him.

Takato still didn’t believe Akihito sold his soul to the devil for that ability. He had allowed his deceased co-creator of Pandora to implant the control nano-chip inside his head.

The dismissed prominent neuroscientists used his friend as his willing human guinea pig with all his experimentation.

Akihito is the only living cybernetics human with artificial intelligence neuro-chips all over his body. He’s a live masterpiece of that person’s sick obsession, and the world doesn’t even know what the late doctor created except for him.

They have no idea what side effect it has on his friend, but the thought makes his skin crawl. He didn’t know to what extent Akihito is capable of. All Takato knew was Pandora's existence, and the fact that his friend can do something crazy without moving a muscle.

Akihito is a walking, breathing system with unlimited capacity unknown to mankind.

“Did you test the audio communication?” Takato asked. This time he swivel his wheelchair to face his smoking friend. Akihito just shakes his head NO!

Takato pull the drawer next to the table, then picks up the small blu-tooth, placing it to one of his ears. The wireless device connected to the system right away. He faces Akihito again “Can you hear me clearly?”

Akihito nodded yes. There was no cellphone, no wires connecting them together. The nano receiver inside Aki’s brain is the one working.

“Say something then, I want to make sure I can hear you too”

_“The target tonight is the second on the list. I’ll skip Takashi Wada, until I determine that the person protecting him is an enemy or innocent”_

Takato frowns. “You didn’t say anything about that small detail, so what’s the name of that person protecting him?” His conversing with Aki, but his friend’s mouth is not even moving.

He just sits there.

_"Asami Ryuichi..."_


	4. Chapter 4

            Six months, that’s all it takes and thirty-five prominent members of the society are buried beneath the ground, brutally killed execution style.

They are all high ranking businessmen, diets, congress officials, and high officials of the police. All have something in common after death. The only clue of the one responsible, a signature white card with Nikito in it, and Carpenter music file on a mini disc.

Japan is in chaos and the world noticed it. United nations began to flock with aid, but the Japanese officials declined. They had to convince them that everything is under control and Japanese government is in charge.

Tokyo residents are uneasy, some are concern, but there are those who started to questions why those people are murdered. Bias speculations are roaming all over the street.

Asami Ryuichi never had this much cleaning up to do in such a short time. Some of his connections are wipe out by the Carpenter Killer and he had to replace them. The good part was that his hold of the country is much more stronger than seven months ago.

Eighty percent of the resident officials are under his protection and payroll because of the massacre.

He didn’t mind at all what was happening since he’s gaining a lot of powers without lifting a finger, but the damage to his guards are enormous.

 

            Asami Ryuichi sat at his sturdy desk inside Sion’s top floor. Kirishima handed the report about thier finding. He picks up one of the snapshots of the dead men for the last eight months or so.

"Report"

"The last two man killed in their houses a week apart. The circumstances were similar Asami-sama."

"Not similar. The same."  Asami corrected Kirishima. "Confessions?"

“None of the family survivor knew any details. The attack happened while the house was asleep sir. The security camera didn’t capture anything; guards are shots on thier legs or thighs with silencer, but none died. Whoever Nikito is, he’s absolutely skilled on paralyzing any obstacle to reach his target”

"What else did you keep out of the papers Kirishima?" Asami had to handle the last two that died. Both were under his safekeeping when it happened. He will loose face if the last three will succumb to the same faith under his watchful eyes.

"There weren't many details for us to work on Asami-sama. I just provided enough to silence the tabloid. It could have been anything related to revenge, a vengeful relative maybe”

“Not maybe. The targets are sure; Nikito wants them dead, but not the other member of the house. Did you secure the remaining family Kirishima?”

“Yes Asami-sama, two days ago the last family left for Europe. I told them to take an extended vacation outside the country for now. I also informed the husbands they will be use as baits, and they all agreed. All they want is thier family safe” Kirishima stated.

Asami dipped into his breast pocket with two fingers for his cigarette. He flipped two more photographs across the table, facing up. After half a minute he pushed them into a stack with his finger and looked far down the door.

There was a soft knock and was followed by Suoh opening the door. “Asami-sama this just arrived specially for you. It was place in the steps of the lobby and no one saw anybody there”

It was an envelope, plain white, which is very familiar by now. Kirishima had volunteered to open it. The card inside only have four words in it.

STOP

It’s a warning from Nikito.

Kirishima handed him the mini disc, which he promptly inserted on his laptop. The familiar soft voice of Karen Carpenter fermented the air of his office numerous times in many months. No one said anything as Asami listened to it.

We fell in love. On the first night that we met

Together. We've been happy

I have very few regrets. The ordinary problems

Have not been hard to face. But lately little changes

Have been slowly taking place. You're always finding something

Is wrong in what I do. But you can't rearrange my life

Because it please you

You've got to love me. For what I am

For simply being me. Don't love me

For what you intend. Or hope that I will be

And if you're only using me. To feed your fantasy

You're really not in love. So let me go

I must be free

If what you want. Isn't natural for me

I won't pretend to keep you. What I am I have to be

The picture of perfection. Is only in your mind

For all your expectations. Love can never be designed

We either take each other. For everything we are

Or leave the life. We've made behind

And make another start

 

Asami ignored his two employees, and watched outside the window for as long as he had looked at the pictures. Why does he have this feeling that Nikito is hiding something?

The song he chooses all have that loneliness feel into them. Some words struck him deep, especially the “Solitaire” five and a half months ago.

Is that person really on a killing spree?

What are his reasons behind it?

People don’t just go around killing high profiles if they don’t have anything to gain. For the first time in a long time Asami is feeling a headache coming. It is time to call it a day.

“Prepare my car Suoh were done for today. If we're lucky we may have a little over few days, or weeks before he does it again and we need all the rest we can get”

 

            Asami’s BMW rounded the corner. Another late night at work and still no lead. He would pay a million dollars for single clue if any. He presses the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, when his vehicle comes to a sudden halt. He felt his gun and unlock the holster.

“Asami-sama there’s a young man in the middle of the road. You’re instructions sir?” Suoh watch him with the front view mirror.

Asami look in front and decided to check it for himself. He opens the door and step out the street, gun ready inside his coat. He crouches low to where the boy was kneeling blood dripping from his face.

Suoh were standing next to him with Kirishima ever alert for anything. The headlight from the car is enough for him to see the boys face.

Asami’s heart leaps after looking closely at the boy. He has that tired look on him, bleeding nose, but undeniably beautiful. He can’t explain it, but he suddenly want to protect him.

Asami tap his hand lightly at those pale cheeks after cupping it to look up to him, and then the boy’s eyes flutters. It was the most charming hazel eyes he has ever seen. “What your name?” he asks automatically.

He slightly shook the boy one more time trying to make him focus on his question.

“Don’t be afraid. I want to help you”

“What is your name young man?”

The young man coughs. His nosebleed accelerates. “A...Aki...hito” then the young man passed out on his arms.

He looks up to Kirishima who instantly flip his phone. “Call my private doctor. Were taking him to the penthouse”


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito strokes the finest, softest bed comforter he has ever slept on. It creates a perception of him lying in a fluffy clump of clouds. Is this how bed on his back feels like? And he was able to sleep without his usual music on, why is that? He was used to sleeping on the cold hard floor, and he still do even now. He didn’t want to open his eyes, five more minutes he repeatedly convinces his conscious mind. He likes the scent of the pillows too. It has that soothing effect on him.

Clearly something was wrong with him. Soothing and comfort is not needed in his life, but maybe just for one day. For once, he didn’t have the desire to know where he is, or the fact that a stranger picked him up in the middle of the night, badly having a reaction to the implants.

Just this once...

The double doors to the room opened as his eyes did the same. That beautiful golden eye that was staring back captivated him. His retina nano implants help to focus objects from the distance. He could see the specks around his savior’s eyes, the light yellowish of his iris magnified. The pupil and cornea was so clear he could touch it. The white sclera, and the red-colored blood vessels within are visible.

Those pupils contract and the size of it dilated. Does this person see him as an object of interest?

Akihito felt a glad knocking in his chest and some apprehension too. Is it because of his reaction to the man standing just a few feet away? This person was positively sinful, well crop dark hair, elegant pair of hands, graceful movement, sculpted body, and he had shoulders that would barely fit a small doorway.

“Hey” the man stated.

A brief silence follows. Akihito looked at the man steadily, but he too was doing the same. Both were calculating the other. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was beginning to think you like sleeping” He saw a real smile in a while coming from another human being that doesn’t need anything in return from him.

“Y...yeah, it doesn’t come often” Akihito responds meekly.

“Why is that? You’re so young to be not sleeping soundly. You’re about what sixteen?” The man leaned forward until he faced him at a distance of two feet. Akihito watched him place the food near him.

“Nineteen” he whispered.

“Hmm, did you say anything angel?” The man playfully asks him.

“My age”

“I see, very young and a man with few words. If you can, eat some. I’m not a master chief, but I can manage simple food like that porridge”

            Asami saw the young man smiled at him, but his eyes were dead, and cold. Those smile never reach his eyes, and he felt a tug at his chest. That doesn’t make any sense. His expression softened. Who would hurt a young man like him? Who put that fear in those beautiful hazel eyes?

When the young man looked back up at Asami, his eyes shone with a multitude of emotions, then it was lifeless again. “Would you like a hot bath, I’ve drawn one while your sleeping”

 

            The younger man ate his porridge with whirlwind of reaction to it. He had stop halfway through the bowl, staring deep at a distance, only to be brought back to reality by the clanking of his spoon on the bowl. It was disturbing to watch. Whatever is inside the young man’s mind, its one he won’t share just to anyone. He’d give anything to be able to draw him out from the private hell he endured.

Asami was assailed by anger, possessiveness, concern, and pure unadulterated lust. He’d never reacted this strongly to anyone, and certainly not to one he knew nothing about. His personal doctor had said it could be anterior nosebleeds, which is normal, and nothing to worry about, but if he wanted further information the boy has to be admitted to the hospital.

The vague explanation was not enough, but he can’t force it. The younger man has to consent to it, and having met him for the first time that wouldn’t be the wisest choice.

The bathroom was quite and he was there for a while, and already he was restless. Asami walked into his bathroom and gently opened it “Akihito, I’m coming in”.

He frowned when the younger man didn’t respond, as he shouldered his way inside. The young man was soaking peacefully, eyes closed with even breathing. Asami’s eyes darkened, and he moved closer, he sucked in his breath. The first thing he noticed was a large bruise that marred his porcelain skin. It covered an area the size of his hand. And he had large hands. Had he been in some kind of fight?

When the young man didn’t move he had realized he feel asleep in the tub. That was careless. He could’ve drowned if he wasn’t paying attention. He set to work pulling the young man out of the tub with great care. His skin was warm, and all he could think about was plunging his cock so deep within, that he’d become a permanent part of him.

He walked into his bedroom and gently laid the other on his bed again, soaking the bed sheet underneath. Asami returned his attention to his charge just in time to see his eyes flutter open. Soft hazel brown eyes stared at him in shock and confusion. Then fear before returning to that icy dead, cold stare. The boy was afraid of unknown entity that had done so much damage to him both physically and mentally.

“Shhh, your okay...I’m not going to hurt you Akihito,” he said in a soothing tone, his gaze caressing his face.

The younger man didn’t respond, but his eyes did. There was so much suffering inside him. Asami couldn’t help but cupped the boy’s chin and press the gentlest kiss there is on his pale pink lips, wanting to erase whatever it was that’s causing it.

Akihito let out a small moan, eyes widened in surprise. It cause the fire to lit in Asami’s eyes and burned a trail down his flesh, arms tightened around Akihito.

Asami bent down, his mouth hovering a mere inch above the younger man. His hand slid over Akihito’s jaw, to the back of his neck. His fingers plunged into his hair and pulled him much closer to meet his mouth. The kiss was slow, hot, and thorough. His big hands traveled down Akihito’s back in the slowest pace and comforting touch.

Asami stop midway, he wanted to know something and his lust and desire is clouding his head. “Who hurt you Akihito?” he whispered.

Akihito’s breath caught in his throat. He needed to leave; the man caressing him is frightening him in a different way. He was used to cruelty and violence, but not this kind of treatment. A sudden surge of uncertainty gripping him, he didn’t want to leave the safe haven he’d found here, but his mission is not finish.

“I need to go” as he slides out of the bed not waiting for any response. He quickly dressed and was leaving the room. Asami turned his head after watching Akihito dressed up to leave.

“Will I see you again Akihito?” he manages to squeak out the question, but the young man just stood there halfway out, holding the doorknob.

Akihito shook his head, sorrow washing into his eyes. “I wish I knew” was all he said before walking out of his life.

The same way he walked in last night.


	6. The past

“His name is Asami Ryuichi” Takato bellowed out after opening the door for Akihito. He was worried when the other didn’t return this morning from his little errands last night.

What he saw from the traffic light camera hurt him tremendously. Akihito bleeding and his monitor started running haywire. He knew then it has something to do with his implants. It has to be. Akihito is careful letting him sees what he only needed to know.

It’s his sick way of protecting him, which annoys the hell out of Takato. “For Christ's sake Aki. I don’t ask, but why would you hide something that important to me? How long have you known the side effects of your implants?”

“Plus, I hate to assumed that you’re sleeping with him, but that’s what your making me think seeing you come out of his penthouse, and yes I saw it. Whenever your emotion gets the best of you my monitor runs haywire. I could see what you see”

“If the time comes that you need to face with him. Are you able to pull the trigger Aki?”

"Do you believe it?" Akihito stated. “If I tell you I didn’t sleep with him. Would you believe me?”

“I didn’t do it, lets just leave it at that”

“That's what scares me the most. When you avoid my questions like this Aki."

Akihito didn’t say anything after that. No use arguing with his only friend. He tried to be still inside. His feeling tired again, but how could that be. He slept well for the first time in years, so why now?

He kept walking to the underground storeroom. In his mind it feels like a clock pendulum swinging back and forth again, not a good sign. He sat on the floor until his head was quiet. Controlling his emotion, that’s what he need, or Takato will see more than he should. He can’t have that.

He had to ready the next step of his plan. He will get Takashi Wada first, then later on the last two.

He lowered his body on the floor. He shivered from the coldness, but he like the feel of it on his skin. He did not want to think of Asami now. It would be useless and distracting. He was falling asleep even if he didn’t want to. The pendulum usually comes with his worst nightmare. He was numb and empty inside, as his eyes closes.

Not even a minute he hears voices calling his name. It’s far at first, but he started running towards it.

“Akihito is here mom”

Nikki and Nikka washing the pots, his coughing mother, mending his torn over wash shirt. He was nine again. The rundown place he called home was precious to his family. No father, he bailed out after the twins saying he’s done playing house that he deserved better.

He was happy he had earned a little bit of money from selling rubbish. He started his day early, picking up old newspapers, soda cans, metals and iron, anything recyclable he could sell to the junkshop for a little cash.

He went to a small store after he was done working to buy rice and sardines. There were things on the shelves he shouldn't look at too long. It’s a temptation. At least they have a decent meal for tonight. They shared dinner together, broke the single bread in four pieces, got thier rations of one I cup of rice and small can of sardines. His mom just had the sauce from the sardines, while him and his siblings had one fishes each.

            Nothing lasts forever, not even small happiness. That night it happened. They were getting ready for bed, stray dogs outside barking, no they’re howling. The broken door burst open. Three men came in aiming for his younger siblings, his sickly mom struggles when one man grab Nikki’s hair, then the other grab Nikka’s arms, smirking widely.

They stink with alcohol and cigarette. His mom managed to scratch the other man’s arms; the man hit her hard sending her down to her knees. She didn’t give up. She hugged the man’s thigh as long as she could, beg them not to take her children from her.

He started fighting too, kicking and jabbing the air helplessly. The other man punched him in the stomach; he doubles over to the floor clutching his belly, his mom still clinging on the guy’s thigh. The guy got inpatient calling his mom filthy whore, and then he heard a gunshot, his mom fell like timber on the floor, mirrored eyes with tears looking at him, blood dripping over her temples and ears. He could not turn his head away. One of the intruders had places his feet on his head, forcing him to watch his dying mother, until she exhales her last breathe.

They were bound, gagged, and dragged outside, thrown in a trunk of the car. Darkness came, and everything was shaking. The drive was long stopping only a few times. The car came to a complete halt. Door opened and slammed back. The trunk popped open, a hand grabbing his hair out. The same rough treatments were done to his siblings Nikki and Nikka just a few feet away. They were hauled in a long underground tunnel, and then shoved inside a small room with grill bars, a cell.

There are five other kids inside crying, trembling. Two girls and three boys almost the same age as them, or maybe a little older, or younger. They are covered in bruises. One boy have fresh black eye. They’re all shaking and fear can be seen in those young eyes. He huddled with his sisters in the corner, reassuring them it’s going to be okay, that he would protect them, but that was a lie. He can’t even if he wants to.

An hour passed, door opening with low music playing, door closes again, then three man standing outside the cell, pointing, choosing. The bulkier man stepped inside, pulling the other two girls away from the corner, passing them one by one to the other two outside.

The boy with black eye resisted, clawing and biting, the man for no logical reason got feed up, smack the boy’s head on the wall, hard, once, twice and kept going, until the boy stops moving. He let go, the boy began to spasm like his mom, then his chest heaved one last breath, and then he was still, very still with open glassy eyes looking straight at him. He covered his sister eyes, the room were echoing with crying voices, and the smell of fresh blood.

The man that killed the boy averted his eyes to the other one near by, next to Takato, grabbing him by the hair and kicked Takato when he tried to intervene. They lock the cell behind them, voices laughing in the hallway; door opened and closes again, then silence.

Four hours passed. Those three kids didn’t comeback, then the door open again three men walked by with large garbage bags, they look heavy. He heard the passing conversation “dump it on the old water well, then get the second batch for the night”.


	7. His Present

       He wakes in a panting frenzy, rigid and sweating. Madness came to him through nightmares. Sleep to him resembles a door of horror, opening when he closes his eyes. The bloodhound from hell sitting in the dark waiting to pounce, he is always helpless there, felt a trickle of fear driving him to the edge over and over.

He was afraid, still afraid. He curled into a feral position, vulnerable. Its an endless cycle, sometimes days, or weeks with nothing, but when it comes after a long time, its more vivid than the last, It's a clammy, sick feeling that you can’t fix. He tried to think of something not painful, something soothing, but it’s all limited to his family and.

“...Asami” he thought of that name for whatever reason.

He looked at his watch, almost midnight. He stood up, walked through the living room, past the door outside. There was enough light for him to cross the dark street. He kept walking, steps aiming, and one after the other tirelessly.

He didn’t know how long he was walking, or how he got here, but he found himself standing in front of Asami’s door guided by an unseen beacon. He knocks, then silence stretch out before the older man opens the door, fresh from the shower.

Words failed him for a second before he came up with, “Hey.” Akihito’s smile was weak, fleeting. They look at each other, calculating, but its not needed. Tonight, just for tonight, he wanted to forget his past and his present, he wanted to drown himself with Asami, he needed another warm body to hold him, love him, sooth him, and not let tomorrow come if possible. If he was to die, he wanted a few things worth remembering.

The older man seems to have understood and had reach out to him. Akihito leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t a mere brush across the lips, their mouths locked, fusing in passion so quickly that it consumed his senses. The kiss had a potency that had his insides begging for more.

Every part of his body was giving in, driving forward to let go. He leaned in closer and he got washout of Asami’s scent. The look on his face suddenly changed from desire to bold, heated lust.

Asami felt it. That sudden deep, fierce hunger stirred to life inside him like yesterday. That same hunger he’d been hopelessly fighting all day. He knew he couldn’t ignore the yearnings that were rushing through him now that the younger man is outside his door on his own.

The moment he touched him, fiery heat shot straight to his groin. Before he could think, Akihito was on him kissing him ferociously. He couldn’t recall precisely when he began kissing him back, but he was, with equal greed and force. He wanted the younger man to feel just how aroused he was by pressing hard between his groins.

Only Akihito could create this instant rush of sexual heat and tenderness through him. Akihito curled his hand on his neck, leaned up, kissed him on the lips again, and confessed, “I want you Asami.”

He didn’t move for long, silent moments, and then he was pulling Akihito completely against him, his powerful arms embracing his cold body tightly. “If that is what you want Akihito.” Their conversation was silenced with a brutal kiss; this one is hungrier than the last and Asami didn’t know who’s initiating it, him or the other.

Akihito fumbled with his jeans, but he was quicker, and the hiss of the zipper soon followed. In a flash, his jeans and boxers were pooled to his knees, and he yanked the younger man back into his arms, he lifted Akihito right off his feet. The shaky moan echoed in the quietness of the room, while he anchored him flat on the wall. Asami then lowered him slowly down his body, riding the unmistakable hard length of his cocks tip.

“I want it Asami, please make it painful” Akihito begs.

He didn’t understand why, but Asami knew the younger man needed it. The pain to soothe another kind of pain. He could see it, read it, and taste it. Akihito arms trembled around his neck as he slid him down in one thrust to the hilt.

Everything was slow motion around them, and suddenly Akihito felt the bed at his back as they tumbled into it. Asami’s hard bluntness was hot where it pushed deeply against his inner thigh. Asami was clenching his teeth above him, his golden eyes blazing with unnamed emotion.

The sight chokes him almost in tears. This is new and he would remember it for so long. No one made him feel this way. They just take what they want, no more than what they want, and then they were gone. Leaving him in darkness, but this man is different. Every stroke, every touch burns, leaving him warm all over.

Akihito closes his eyes, imprinting everything in minute details. As he drowned in the taste of the older man, trusting in him, short, hard, filling him, making him more senseless. The pleasure spirals higher, when Asami suddenly flexed his hips harder, ripping him in one swift trust. The pain suspended the pleasure for an instant before fading.

The older man continued to trust in him, testing his control, again and again. The rhythm shot him into another emotion, contentment, complete with each thrust. It all gathered like a storm, closer, like a circling fire, almost there, almost reaching it, drawing nearer.

“Don’t fight it Akihito, Let it go” Asami whispered on his ears, coaxing in a sweet language of murmurs against his skin.

“Oh, God.” he whispered urgently. “Now . . .please Asami”

Asami’s responded, his hand moved between their bodies and stroked his cock, circling and rubbing the tip in synch with his thrusts, his wide palms holding him possessively, his mouth nipping, licking and sucking, alternately that made him tremble further until he was breathlessly dizzy.

The blinding orgasm was sudden, gripping him as he drowned in the sensation of his release. Asami’s soft hoarse groan was lost in their loud heartbeats when he came inside him; bodies trembled at the force of it.

They remained on that position. Asami’s heavy body imprisoning his small one, he embraces him, it was an utterly bliss. Asami look at him “You okay?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, much better...thank you” Asami acknowledge him by kissing his neck, cheeks, and finally his mouth. He sighed with a smile, and surrendered to the hazy lure of sleep. Only this time he knew the nightmare is not going to be there, just him and only him.

            Asami let sleep claim Akihito. He has that peaceful sated look on his face. A swell of pride filled his chest. The dark clouds were gone; he simply took his time admiring the other. Would he always see that face like that? Would Akihito stay, tomorrow, the next day, or the day after? What can he do to make him stay? He wanted to know his past. What is it that the younger man is hiding? Those questions ricocheted around in his mind like a trapped bullet lodged in one spot. The knowledge gripped tightly around his heart, and he felt both incredibly honored and equally terrified, which never happened before.

Asami turned him, placing the younger man on his chest, facing each other. He traced Akihito’s back with his palm, caressing it like a mother to a child. Running his hands over his body, up and down, until he also fell asleep.

            Akihito wakes up by the sound of Takato’s voice inside his head. The first thing he realized was that he was practically sprawled on top of Asami.

_“Aki, you awake. I have news about Takashi Wada. Apparently his wife and son came back from abroad, so he should come out in hiding anytime. Why don’t you catch him then”_

Asami’s phone rung at the same time Takato was talking. The older man got up, brushes a quick kiss on his lips, then answered the phone.

 _“Okay I’ll be there in a few, keep an eye on them”_ Akihito answered. The events of the night before flash on his mind, but he shoved them back, ignoring the sore sweet spot on his lower body. He has to leave, and knowing that he had to face Asami briefly before he hurried home made him blush. He notice Asami cleaned him last night, and his clothes neatly stack on the leather chair.

He quickly dressed up, he was hesitating if he has to say goodbye or just leave while Asami was occupied. As if sensing his intention, Asami walks in just in time for him to try and grab the door out.

“Wait Akihito.” The palm of his hand slapped against the door as he twisted the knob, and just like that, he stop and waited.

“Could you at least hear me before you leave?” Asami requested. “About last night, I thought you should know, I want you to stay. I want more of you if you allow me to”

He heard the implication, but he can’t promise anything, not now. He has things to do. “I’ll think about it” He kept his back to him, and then pulled the door open.

            Asami couldn’t believe he just let him go. It’s not like him to ask for someone’s attention and time. He’s becoming attached to the younger man, and awfully irritated at Takashi Wada and his hardheaded wife and son. Maybe he should just let the family get assassinated. Why can’t they follow a simple task?

He got ready to meet Takashi’s family. He can’t guaranty their safety is they don’t listen to him. Asami is sure whoever is after Takashi heard the news by now. The press is sure quick to know that the Blast CEO family was arriving from abroad. They had ambush Mrs. Wada and his son at the airport. Their faces are all over the news by now. He wonder if today is the day his nightmare with Nikito would end as he walks out of his penthouse....

 


	8. Chapter 8

            Asami eyed the family seating across him. Blast CEO Takashi Wada was uneasy with his new situation. Asami is very intimidating and intense, and he could only guess why. His wife and son were supposed to be out of the country until the whole dispute with the unknown killer is settled, but that wasn’t all he was fidgety about. He wanted his family safe. They didn’t need to know anything; he wanted his son to remain innocent at all cost when it comes to his other private life, and Takashi knew his cruel fantasy is the one hunting them.

The state of the art family house will protect them, plus having Asami Ryuichi within should guarantee that, but why does he has this feeling that it will be the last time he would see his family?

Kirishima and Suoh secured the premises. The security of the mansion is impressive, but you can never be too careful. He rounded the perimeter once more, made sure everyone is doing what was instructed. If the assassin should show up, this will be the last kill he will attempt.

            Darkness fell quickly and Nikito watched from afar. Tonight is the night to face him. He’s well guarded, but not enough to stop him. His way more prepared than them. His black clothes blended with his surroundings, his legs were strapped with two hunting knives, gloved hands tight on his sniper. He’ll wait until he sees any opening. The guards walked back to the house, then another batch came out.

There's nobody better with darkness than his eyesight. The house fell silent after hours of observation. The windows were dark. One-yard a light burned, and another every yard from it. He knew it’s a trap, they knew he’s coming, but he has other things they don’t, access to the entire panoramic surveillance of the compound. The first floor of the mansion was all guards, inside and outside, some are hiding, and some are visible, at least twenty or so. The guy with the glasses and the other bulky man seems to be leading them, but they’re innocent nonetheless.

He didn’t have any business with them. They are just hired guns for protection, so he’ll make sure to spare them. Nikito pulled down his mask to conceal his face...It is time to meet the person that cause his nightmare, the very man who initiated all of it. Nikito will return the favor ten fold.

            On the second floor Asami Ryuichi allowed Mrs. Wada and her son to sleep, but not the man himself. The master’s bedroom is just far ahead. He reviewed the murder cases within his memory, if he is right the killer is always after a man of the house. What do these men have in common?

They’re all wealthy with high position, but none of the reports has any evidence that robbery or kidnapping was the case, nothing was missing, no threatening phone calls either. There’s something else he’s missing, a valuable piece that could answer his entire question. What follows next was something he would remember for a very long time, until his last breath.

Takashi got up to check on his family after sitting down for too long without anything happening. That was a wrong move, the moment he had entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him; he had realized they were no longer alone. His wife and son was tied up on the chair, they were bound and gagged.

“Glad you could join us Takashi Wada” a gun was pointed on his head.

Takashi was terrified for a moment, but then he had realized who was outside and regains his composure. “Whoever you are, I suggest making this quick, there’s somebody inside the house you don’t wanna mess with”

“If you mean your guards and HIS guards, don’t worry...I took care of them all. I doubt they would disturb us for a while”

“Clearly you have no idea who’s outside. You’re a dead meat once he get a hold of you” Takashi smirks.

“Not after I show you what hell looks like” Nikito shot Takashi’s legs sending the man to his knees. His wife started sobbing, and his son glaring at him, crimson red covering the carpeted floor of the room. There was a time Nikito must have looked like that. The young son was pleading with his eyes and angry. “Don’t worry boy, unlike your father I have pity on you. I won’t kill him in front of you like he did to mine, but I will leave you with something to think about your so called respectable father”

The panic room divider disengaged from the hallway to the master’s bedroom. It was divided into two bulletproof glass cubicles, one in the hallway up to the main door of the room, and the other one securing the bedroom. Nikito didn’t have to look to know who’s inside it.

“That wasn’t wise Takashi, if your going to secure a room you should have thought about it more carefully, now your savior is trapped in it, so its just you and me like old times. Don’t you agree?” Nikito shot the man on his arms as well crippling him, but still very much alive. He walks next to the unconscious bodyguard on the floor turning the volume higher on his earpiece.

Nikito then face Takashi’s son, pulled the mask up and reveals his face.

“Remember me young man, when you grow up and you feel like taking revenge on me. I’ll be waiting for you...assuming I’m still alive. I suggest watching my parting gift, and after its over and you still feel like killing me, then come and find me”

Nikito stated, and before he escape he glance towards Asami who was trapped inside the glass cage just outside the doorway. Golden eyes stared into hazel ones. Four monitors flickered on the wall simultaneously before the intruder disappeared out of the two-story window.

            Asami Ryuichi recognizes him the moment he saw him. He heard everything inside the caged room, every word, every breath and rustles. He heard the gunshot outside the compound and Kirishima reporting the intruder was shot and badly wounded before escaping. “I doubt he would live long after tonight Asami-sama. His wound is fatal”

Asami didn’t respond. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He clearly saw Akihito uttered the word goodbye to him before his escape, but something else has caught his attention. It was the slideshow playing on the screens inside the room. Pictures of dead children flickered one after the other. They are so very young, brutally killed. When it was over a homemade video appeared on the screen.

It started with a stage. The people around were clearly men dressed up formally with valuable rings in their fingers and expensive drinks. Some of them are smoking cigars. A bulky man comes onto the stage where another man was already standing. It was Takashi Wada. He looks younger back then, but there was no denying it. His facial features are the same.

All eyes were fixated on it, while Takashi begs for them not to watch the video between pains and sobs, sprawled on the floor covered with his own blood. His young son has mixed emotion on his face while the tape rolls. Asami felt a knot on his stomach, rage on his veins, and he wanted to vomit just looking at it.


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours since Akihito got shot. Takato saw it, heard it, and if he doesn’t find him soon enough he’ll bleed to death.

As if death torch was knocking on his door. Takato’s phone flash, an alert of his bank account balance with ludicrous amount. No one else would do something crazy except Aki. He will not allow him to escape by dying now. They made a promised that they would die an old age, not like this. He calculated his options. If he were the one dying at the moment where would he go? There are two options he can’t rule out. The old abandon shack, and that place underground. He just wishes Akihito would at least respond to him, but he is stubborn.

Now that his only reason to live is almost at it’s completion, Akihito has no reason to move forward with his life. Takato should have thought about before, he needed something to persuade his friend that there’s more to life than revenge, to not waste what he had worked so hard for.

Help is what he wanted the most and he’ll get that in any form possible. If he was right he knew exactly who could and hopefully not too late for the result he wanted.

Asami was baffled, sure he deals with black market, but he would never stoop that low. He had to hurry after cleaning the mess from the Wada’s residence. He had than urged to finished the man himself after what he saw, but he’ll let faith handle the man’s demise.

Takashi will commit suicide and it won’t take long, if he’s family’s retaliation is not enough he’ll be damn if he won’t find a way to see it through.

He felt restless; his own men wounded that person, and he’ll do anything to make sure Akihito survive the night. Asami Ryuichi doesn’t beg for anything, but tonight he prays and hoped for anyone out there to shed him some light, as him and his men search the city for that person.

He replays the footage and video inside his mind. On the screen were four young children, two boys and two girls who can't be more than seven to eleven years old. It’s a sort of hidden entertainment organized by sick men like Takashi. Murder and sexual violence to satisfy the demonic needs they craved for.

The identical girls was brutally violated by Takashi while the two younger boys was made to watch the entire scene flanked by bigger goons. The children were crying in pain, begging helplessly. Everyone take turns on the young girls adolescent body, and if that wasn’t enough they were manhandled, beaten to death afterwards. The older boy who tried to fight was tortured, breaking his kneecaps. The other boy was raped as well, and was left there to die.

It was at the end that Asami had realized the resemblance of the other boy to Akihito. The light went off and he can only imagined the aftermath of it all. The agony those two boys endured in the hands of humankind’s cruelty.

His hope was renewed and answered by a mysterious person claiming he knew where to find Akihito. He had to try even if it’s false information, but as soon as he saw the man in the wheel chair he has no doubt its real. There was nothing a crippled man could gain anything from lying to him. He has that same cold glaze in his eyes even a toddler could connect the dots from where he stood.

It wasn’t long before him and his crew was crawling underground. They had to lurk into the darkness and if it weren’t for Kirishima improvising flashlights it would take time for them to find the way. Stench rolling before the back doors closed behind them. It has that smell of fear and sweat that never scrubs out of the wall no matter how hard you cleaned it. The distinctive smell of old blood was strong everywhere.

The place was eerily familiar, the stage, and the surroundings. He can’t digest the fact that this place existed. That Akihito was here that time. Why does it have to be children? Those kids have been through enough. Does it justify killing them as well?

They pushed through the long tunnel and were greeted by faint sound just ahead. The music playing was carpenter. This time Asami didn’t care rushing towards it in the dark.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito sense his life is fading, but he serve his purpose, so what the hell, he can die in piece, no regrets...

We’ll maybe one, but its too late, he saw what kind of monster he was, underneath his skin.

It took everything he got to actually pull his last stunt. He wasn’t expecting him to be there with his guards, but it’s done.

Akihito got what he wanted the most. He hugged his knees; cold wall pressed across his back, and snorted the smell of old slaughter out of his nose. Next to him is the old well, where his sister’s bones reside. “I’ll see you all soon huh” he whispered in the darkness, his only company are scavenging rats, soon they can have his body too, he doesn’t need it anymore.

He closes his eyes and look back at what happened. Those golden eyes distracted him, and he just barely resisted the urge to reach out and touch him with a loving caress. It was tough not to. Asami had a look on his face he hadn't seen before in another human being, and it touched him deeply. It was love, his sure of it. The same reaction his mom has on her face whenever she talks about his bastard of a father.

It was too late when he felt the sting... he was shot. Without looking back, he dropped into the pitch black void of the secret tunnel that ran underground after escaping. Placing a hand against the wall for guidance, he began a blind journey toward the well just by memory, fingers groping for what he could not see. The tunnel seemed so much longer than he remembered, endless, accompanied by painful memory.

Stagnant air filled the unrelenting darkness; the tunnel lay empty and quiet except his ragged breathing. The hidden place hasn’t been use since he started tracking them down. He ignores the rats scurried by his foot, probably attracted to his dripping coppery smell of blood.

He managed to transfer all his savings to Takato’s account; it’s the only thing he could leave him. Exhausted, he slumped down a wall, to the floor next to the old well.

He reaches for his cellphone; he blocked Takato’s number and scroll through his mp3 list. The light cast a ghostly glow through the eerie tunnel. It’s the song “You” by Karen Carpenter.

You are the one who makes me happy when everything else turns to gray

Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings and sends me out into the day

You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me

With all the mad sense I make

You are one of the few things worth remembering

And since it's all true, how can anyone mean more to me than you.

Sorry if sometimes I look past you, There's no one beyond your eyes Inside my head the wheels are turning Hey sometimes I'm not so wise

You are my heart and my soul, my inspiration

Just like the old love song goes

You are one of the few things worth remembering

And since it's all true, how could anyone mean more to me than you

The melody drowned everything around him as he closes his eyes. Acceptance showed on his face. Vibrations of footsteps reached him through the tunnel; he only had enough strength to grip his wound and cellphone on his side, while darkness seems to swallow him.

“Stay with me Akihito” A gentle hand shook him awake. He squinted at a familiar face bathed in bright light, must be an angel he thought. Slowly, golden eyes and black hair came into focus, and then a silhouette in wheelchair came into view.

“Why...Ta...Takato,” he said with raw voice barely audible to his own ears.

His old friend worked his mouth for a few seconds before he finally spoke. “I wont let you die like this Aki. I’m sorry.”

He pressed his eyelids shut; Silent tears burned a trail down his face as he listened to the commotions around him.

Asami volunteered his own blood for transfusions with whole-hearted relief inside his private ambulance. Akihito wasn’t badly wounded, but his blood loss was in critical stage and he would never make it to the hospital. He was lucky to have the same blood type as him.

“He never let me in on anything, whatever happened while he was staying with the doctor who rescued us. Akihito stay as quite as he could for a long time” Takato started explaining.

“I don’t blame him after what he’d been through watching everybody around him get murdered, and rape, how can you get over something like that, how can you wrapped your head around the fact that you, out of everybody. You survived and was left alone”

“I didn’t choose to help him because of pity. We had the same faith that night ten years ago, but I wanted to return the favor, he saved me. No, it’s more than that. We only have each other, I only have him”

“He pleaded to the doctor to spare me, he gave up his body to science to save mine. I asked myself so many times if I had done the same if he were I back then. Call me a coward, but the answer might have been no. I was young and scared”

“He didn’t have an easy life, but he supported me financially, I have a feeling he was accepting assassination job for money, but it’s the only way he know how. His ability is both a gift and a cursed, he still have nightmares same as me, but we never talk about it”

“I may not like what you do, but I know there’s someone worst out there than you, someone like Takashi and his partners. I know deep inside he needed you, call it my stupid instinct but he never lowered his guard other than me”

“Just don’t make me regret what I did, I already have enough regret in my life and has no room for more” It was the last night that Asami and Takato ever talk, it’s a silent agreement between two men, one that Akihito would never know.

 

ONE YEAR LATER

Akihito leaned on the tombstone and gazed at the sky. Late day sunlight kissed the top of each gentle breeze. It was a perfect day. A sad, fleeting smile still touched his lips whenever he visits the grave of his family.

It was this time last year that Asami rescued him from certain death. The older man also took it upon himself to eliminate the two remaining men on his list. He appreciated that. He is now living with Takato peacefully. His old friend has his own art museum, and some of the displays are his very own creation.

Having a secret relationship with Asami is not an easy task, but it’s a walk in the park compare to his dark past. He bows to protect the older man as he did to him and Takato. He is happy, but the world may not feel the same to him being part of Asami’s world...

            Somewhere on separate parts of the globe, sets of eyes were staring at a picture. It was Asami Ryuichi and a younger man with blond hair. They finally found Asami’s weakness; it was that boy, the rumored secret lover. A chess piece to thier diabolical plan to eliminate, and overthrown the most powerful man in Japan, unknown to them, that same boy might be the downfall of all the ambition they had in place....

 

THE END...

 

Note: Finally done...I was thinking of sequel, but too busy to work on it....maybe in the near future...thank you guys for tagging along with kudos and comments....


End file.
